


Caretaking (And the pleasures thereof)

by MoMoMomma



Series: Properties of Life [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Eden's Gate Cult, Face-Sitting, Felching, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: “Yeah, I am definitely not going to spend all my down time with my brother and ignore my new mates.” Rook flips over onto his stomach, presses up onto his hands and knees. “Sorry if you didn’t think you were signing up for a hovering Alpha but it’s what you got.”





	Caretaking (And the pleasures thereof)

**Author's Note:**

> A smutty little slice of life! This takes place during King's visit to Hope County on leave, after the events of Oblivion.

“King has been delivered to, and I quote, ‘anywhere but fucking here.’ He told me to tell you that you are a terrible younger brother and to show your Omegas a good time.”

Rook groans; resists the urge to roll and plant his face in Joseph’s lap. It would interrupt the slow carding of a hand through his hair, Joseph’s scent pushed in constant, gentle waves, working him back towards level. He can hear John bustling around in the kitchen, humming to himself. 

He’d felt terrible asking Jacob to take King somewhere else, felt worse when John offered to go with them. But there’s something itching beneath his skin, something that bares teeth and snarls at the idea of King in his home. King might be in Hope County for a bit, but he certainly doesn’t need to be in Rook’s house, around Rook’s Omegas. 

Or so his Alpha seems to think. 

“Am I a terrible brother?”

“Of course not.” Joseph’s voice is gentle, as is the quick swipe of his thumb across Rook’s temple, a short break in the strokes before they resume. “He is simply agitated, as you both are. It will take time, I think, to re-adjust to one another. You haven’t seen him since before we were all mated, and he has not seen you. There are bound to be hiccups in your relationship as you settle.”

Rook frowns, sighs.

“I know. I know, but I still feel...I dunno. Something is off about this whole thing, with him. I don’t know what it is and it’s driving me nuts. I don’t like not being comfortable around my big brother.”

“Perhaps you should take some time with him?” Joseph suggests; John calling an agreement. “Figure out where you both stand now. It would do the two of you good, I think, to spend some time with each other in general. You haven’t seen your brother in a while...perhaps there are parts of his life you have missed as well.”

“Yeah, I am definitely not going to spend all my down time with my brother and ignore my new mates.” Rook flips over onto his stomach, presses up onto his hands and knees. “Sorry if you didn’t think you were signing up for a hovering Alpha but it’s what you got.”

“That was not my suggestion.”

“It was very heavily implied.” Rook points out. “And the answer is still no. I’m gonna be by your side as much as I can.”

“I certainly won’t complain.” Joseph purrs, thighs parting easily as Rook slips between, mouth tipped up for the kiss. 

The conversation can be shelved for the moment. Rook’s got better things to worry about than little blips of nerves and weird feelings.

Joseph’s needier now than he ever was before. Confidant in his place as Rook’s mate, maybe. He tugs and yanks at Rook’s shirt, pulls it over his head to toss it aside blindly. His knees clamp on either side of Rook’s hips, like he had any intention of going anywhere, and Rook winds up propped with his elbows on either side of Joseph’s head.

“Hello, handsome.” He murmurs when Joseph pulls back from the kiss to pant lightly, eyes amused and soft as he glances up. 

“Hello yourself. It would certainly seem the unexpected visit had no damper on your...eagerness.”

“And thank goodness for that,” John says, peering over the back of the couch with a salacious grin. “My, my, what’s going on here?”

“Trying to have some fun.” Rook drawls in response. “You wouldn’t be interested, would you?”

John’s response isn’t really a response, not in words at least. He rounds the couch, already working off his shirt and Rook gets immediately sandwiched between the two.

He’s not complaining. 

“You should really consider mating leave,” John tells him, nipping at the curve of his ear as Joseph slides palms down his chest. “You’re still going to work and you’re missing out on this all the time.”

“All the time might just kill me,” Rook admits as Joseph drags him into another kiss.

“No. You are made to service us. Built for it.”

Rook growls a curse, cock jerking behind his zipper at Joseph’s whined words. John’s hands dip, slide over his hips and around until he’s cupping a hand against Rook’s cock. His fingers are a bit shaky, fumbling, but it doesn’t take him much time to drag Rook’s pants down around his thighs.

“Fuck,” Rook breathes into the curve of Joseph’s throat, tongue flickering out over the mating mark. “Who? Who wants it first?”

“Joseph can have it.” Rook’s confused at John giving up so easily until teeth catch his ear just hard enough to make his hips jerk forwards. “I want you to eat me out.”

“ _Please_.” Rook breathes.

It takes some maneuvering and a lot of clothes hitting the ground and being thrown onto the coffee table. Rook winds up flat on his back on the couch, Joseph slipping easily onto his hips and John perched on his chest, knees sunk into the cushions to keep himself upright. It’s a bit aggravating that he can’t reach Joseph, can’t ease him open on his fingers like he usually does.

“Joseph, I didn’t--” Whatever he was going to say next is lost to a sharp inhale and a moan as Joseph grips his cock and sinks down onto it.

“Not so virginal anymore.” John grins over his shoulder at his brother while Rook tries to avoid clawing at whatever’s closest. “You’ve worked him out, Alpha. Hell, you could probably get away with quickies if you wanted to.”

“Perhaps we should find a way to keep your mouth occupied as well,” Joseph says lightly, slowly sliding down until his ass is resting in the cradle of Rook’s hips.

Despite John’s words, he’s still tight. Maybe not tight enough that it hurts but certainly enough that Rook’s got stars in his vision. He lifts his hands, locks them onto John’s hips and yanks. Clear enough message, as clear as he can get at the moment because he’s fairly certain if he tries to talk it’s only going to come out as strained moans.

“Did you need something?” John asks, hand already tangling in his hair, just the right side of too tightly. 

“Get the fuck up here and let me taste you.”

John lifts his weight until Rook can drag him into place. He tastes sweet, he always does, and John whines, both hands digging nails into his scalp as Rook slides his tongue over the slick that’s gathered. He never goes right in for the prize and he knows it drives John wild. 

But he can’t. John’s a hair trigger when Rook gets a tongue against his hole and he intends to savor the experience.

Though, he thinks smugly to himself, there’s nothing to say that he couldn’t just...keep going after John’s already come. 

“Blissful quiet.” Joseph murmurs, slowly working his hips up and down, careful but still needy. 

John starts to say something, Rook can hear the sharp inhale of a prepared retort, but it dies instantly when Rook flattens his tongue against his hole. What comes out instead is a high mewl, an almost whine if John had more breath for it. His hands pull, tug at John’s thighs to keep him in close, slide around to grip his ass. 

It’s not as practiced as he’d like to be. He can’t focus with Joseph working himself up and down his cock like it’s his life’s calling. It’s not fast--it might be easier if it was--but the slow and purposeful movements are slowly driving him mad.

Luckily, John doesn’t seem to mind the sudden lack of skill.

Normally Rook likes to tease. Go at his own pace. But with John on top of him, there isn’t really an option left for it. Rook flattens out his tongue, presses it firmly to where John’s soft and soaked, and lets him ride it for whatever he wants. 

He’s still getting used to taking care of more than one Omega at a time. But Rook is _very_ good at letting the Omegas take care of themselves by using him. 

Rook comes first, disappointingly enough. He’s used to lasting longer but he can’t, especially when John’s thighs clamp down on either side of his head and the movements of his body become less controlled and more demanding. Rook reaches out blindly, behind John’s body, and feels Joseph slip shaky fingers between his own as his knot swells and catches. There’s a thin and reedy sort of whine, one he can’t quite figure out the owner of, and Joseph shakes apart on his hips.

“Fuck, fuck,” John’s muttering under his breath, hands probably white-knuckled in Rook’s hair from the pull he can feel. “Just like--just like that. Yes, _yes_ \--”

The gush of slick wets his mouth, his throat, and Rook can’t help the instinctive jerk of his hips that makes Joseph gasp and scratch against his stomach for balance. John shudders over him, working against Rook’s steadily numbing tongue, slowly easing down. Rook has the foresight, somehow, to place a hand against his hip, put enough pressure that John lists off to the opposite side, leaning heavily against the couch back instead of toppling onto the floor.

“Well,” Joseph’s voice is shaky, strained, likely from how his body is still clenching rhythmically around Rook’s knot. “That was...well.”

“We need to do that more often,” John says breathlessly, shivering as Rook drops careless kisses against his inner thigh. 

“Rook certainly seemed to like it.”

“Mmm, you did, didn’t you?” John pets a hand through what’s likely an absolute mess of hair on the top of his head. “Did we drive you wild, Alpha?”

“You always do.” Rook says hoarsely, slurred a bit, come drunk and exhausted. 

It takes longer for him to recover, likely due to the stress of the day and the way the brothers worked him out. John stumbles away, collapses into what’s usually Jacob’s chair, legs spread wide as he tries to catch his breath. It frees Rook’s hands enough that he can reach down, curl his hands around Joseph’s thighs, feeling the muscles tremble under his palms. 

“Still set on not taking that mating leave?” John asks with a grin as Rook shakes his way through Joseph slowly pulling off his cock. 

“You guys all have--oh fuck, okay, careful, careful--you have jobs. I’m not going to just interrupt that because I wanna keep you all at home.”

“Our schedules are malleable.” Joseph reminds him, standing on shaky legs, looking weak enough that Rook and John both reach out before he bats their hands away. “Absolutely not. Once is more than enough for me. I’m older than both of you.”

“Could let me clean you up though.” Rook offers with a swipe of his tongue against his lips. “I know you’ve gotta be a little sore. Let me kiss it better.”

“You are...terrible.” Joseph breathes, looking a bit unsteady as he captures Rook’s outstretched hand, linking their fingers.

“Terrible and awful.” Rook agrees with a grin. “Now c’mere, Omega. Let me take care of you.”

“I don’t think--”

“Better go after him, Alpha.” John murmurs as Joseph tries to take a step back, always trying to take the least amount of pleasure for himself. “He looks ready to bolt.”

 _That_ works. Awakens something inside Rook that gives him a burst of energy, like he hadn’t just gotten fucked in the best ways by his Omegas. He bounds up from the couch, catches Joseph by the hip just as he turns, and takes him down onto the carpet in front of the fire. It’s gentle, Rook more guiding Joseph to his knees than tackling him, but Joseph still whines and writhes under his hands. 

“Rook, really, it’s unnecessary--”

“Maybe.” Rook shrugs; pushes up onto his knees, and spreads Joseph wide with one hand on either cheek. “But I wanna do it.”

Joseph’s answer to that is more of a squeak, but Rook expected that. He’s not John or Jacob, he tends to still get embarrassed when Rook’s spread him out underneath him. Like he suddenly thinks Rook’s going to change his mind once he gets an unimpeded view of all he has to offer.

He’s still swollen, wet from a mixture of his own Omega slick and Rook’s come. Like this, he can watch Joseph clench around nothing, probably trying to hold in the load he’d fucked inside moments ago. Rook lowers his mouth, blows a gust across the sensitive skin, feels Joseph shake in his grip. 

The moan that cracks the air apart when Rook swipes his tongue, slow and gentle, across the puffy clench of his hole, is music to his ears. It fuels the fire, makes him greedy, pulling Joseph back into the broad strokes. Joseph’s whining, not anything pointed just a reaction to being treated well, taken care of. It’s muffled, he’s probably got his face hidden behind his forearms, but Rook can hear it well enough. 

“Could you come like this?” Rook asks, though he already knows, carefully slipping one finger inside to tug on the rim. “Just from my mouth?”

“You know that I--”

“I do.” Rook sucks around his finger, hears Joseph wail before there’s a smack of skin on skin, Joseph’s palm now firmly in place over his mouth. 

He doesn’t force it. Joseph is, as he said, older. Omegas have a much shorter refractory period than Alphas but it’s not worth testing it, not worth the soreness Joseph might have to deal with later. Rook busies himself licking away any traces of slick or come, swallowing it back with a grin, leaning away once Joseph’s as clean as he’s going to get without a shower.

Joseph collapses onto the rug once he’s done, head turned just enough Rook catches the peeking glare of one eye. He’s panting, back rising and falling with his breaths, and Rook wants to tease, wants to poke and prod just because Joseph being snippy is something marvelous to see. 

“What the fuck happened here?”

Big brother to the rescue. Rook twists his head with a grin, swipes the back of one forearm across his mouth as Jacob rounds the couch to stare at the scene he’s sure they all must make.

“Our Alpha performed his mated duties.” John snorts from behind him, lighting poking at Rook’s back with one foot. “And then some. He seems eager to use his mouth tonight, if that’s something you’re interested in.”

“S’that so?” Jacob shifts his gaze over and Rook growls at the heat there, turning ice blue molten. 

“Yeah. You up for it? Two outta three isn’t bad, but I like the full set.”

“Well,” Jacob’s hands fall to his jeans, Rook reaching out to try and meet him halfway. “Far be it from me to deny my Alpha.”

Adjusting can wait. _King_ can wait. Rook has far more important things to be dealing with right now. Like three Omegas who waited far too long in the beginning and, if he has anything to say about it, will never have to wait again.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna know what's coming next for Kinktober? Check out [this post](http://momomomma2.tumblr.com/post/178633371556/happy-kinktober) on my Tumblr!


End file.
